


The x 4 x Horsemen

by SiberianTigers



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Boys In Love, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Protective Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianTigers/pseuds/SiberianTigers
Summary: The other two deities though… seemed awfully friendly with each other, Cain thought offhandedly.Upon seeing them together so intimately, Cain blushed and turned around. He made eye contact with Zushi then lifted his eyebrows, nodding towards them. Zushi merely shrugged and pointed to Cain, mouthing, “You get their attention! You’re the one who wanted to see them in the first place!”“Some help you are,” he mouthed back sarcastically then turned around again. Facing the deities of War and Death once more, Cain coughed into his fist awkwardly, hoping to draw their undivided attention away from one another. He still had a mission to complete for Christ’s sake.ORA four horsemen of the apocalypse/demon-esque au wherein Gon is War, Killua's Death, Leorio's Pestilence, and Kurapika's famine.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Original Male Character(s), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	The x 4 x Horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a four horsemen of the apocalypse/demon-esque au (which I promise is more lighthearted than it sounds). And there is an OC in it, but the main focus will be on Gon and Killua's relationship. :)

Cain pushed his arms against the towering blood red doors before him, straining the muscles in his strong forearms and biceps with no effect. The door refused to budge even an inch.

“That’s never going to work,” he heard the demon say from behind him.

“Well then how the hell am I supposed to get in there, Zushi?!” he yelled. “I didn’t summon you just to take me to some random set of doors in the middle of the underworld.”

Zushi rolled his brown eyes. “That’s not what I meant. Only I--or another of my ranking at least--can open it,” he replied before gesturing towards the door with a tan outstretched hand.

As if a switch was flipped, the stone doors slowly started to move apart. Cain squinted, rather than swinging one way or another, it seemed as if each side was getting sucked into the dark earth beside it.

As the gap between the doors gradually widened, he could now start to see the enormous throne room behind it. He swallowed, unsure if he really wanted to do this-- contacting one of the four horsemen wasn’t exactly the safest move. But it would get him results, it would get Altair, one of the minor demons plaguing his city, killed.

Cain frowned then faced Zushi again, saying, “I still don’t see why _you_ couldn’t get rid of Altair for me, or why I had to summon you to get to them. Can’t we just get rid of the middle man?”

Zushi snorted, “No, alas it doesn’t work like that. While I am a high ranking demon, I can’t _kill_ another one. Death isn’t my gift, as it is theirs.” He stopped for a second, as if pondering Cain’s other inquiry. “And no, you can’t ‘just get rid of the middle man.’ Those four are unable to be summoned by anyone, mortal or otherwise. Only myself, along with a select few others, are able to safely communicate with them. And the only reason I’m helping you do so is because you already made your sacrifice to the gods when you summoned me--” He gave him a onceover. “--and you’re not remotely a threat to them.”

“Thanks,” Cain returned with a saccharine smile.

The crimson doors were now completely open. Shoving any last minute doubts down, Cain steeled his face and walked in, immediately scrutinizing his surroundings. There were charcoal black pillars surrounding the outskirts of the room, and the whole place seemed to have a red tint around it. Straight across from him stood four black, elaborate thrones atop a dais.

About halfway from where he was standing to the dais lay a deep horizontal chasm. He could hear water rushing at the bottom of it, crashing against harsh, jagged rocks and echoing all the way up. Straining his eyes, Cain could just barely see a glowing, light blue river running at the very bottom of its depths and knew it carried people’s souls in it, torturing them for all eternity.

Three of the ebony thrones were vacant; Pestilence and Famine nowhere to be seen. _Probably off causing havoc back in the mortal world,_ he thought offhandedly. The other two deities though… seemed awfully friendly with each other.

Two main things stood out to him immediately. One, that both the beings who embodied Death and War looked very much human. If he didn’t know any better, he would have assumed they were just two mortals who happened to be unfortunate enough to find themselves trapped here in the depths of the underworld, rather than the omnipotent rulers of it. But something about their presence exuded enough astonishing power and strength that told him otherwise--that they were capable of destruction and ruin beyond anything he could imagine.

The second thing he noticed was that, despite having human characteristics, the demon that embodied one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, Death, was breathtaking. To be frank, Cain didn’t really know what to expect regarding his looks, otherworldly sure. But definitely not this ethereal or strikingly beautiful. His hair and skin resembled the moon and eyes, sapphires. Everything about him screamed the heavens and light, which was rather contradictory considering he represented the exact opposite of that.

His companion, on the other hand, seemed to fit quite the part for the God of War, though. He was tall, just slightly more so than the elegant embodiment of Death, and handsome. He had a tan complexion, midnight black hair, and golden brown irises, that only seemed to add to his dark and alluring aura. His large, muscular frame took up most of the space on the ebony throne he occupied in the middle of the room. 

The lithe figure of the Death demon sat unceremoniously on his lap, slender arms draped comfortably around his broad shoulders, and soft lips capturing the other’s heatedly. A tan arm was wrapped loosely around the other’s waist.

Cain blushed and turned around. He made eye contact with Zushi then lifted his eyebrows, nodding towards them. Zushi merely shrugged and pointed to Cain, mouthing, _“You_ get his attention! You’re the one who wanted to see them in the first place!”

“Some help you are,” he mouthed back sarcastically then turned around again. Facing the deities of War and Death once more, Cain coughed into his fist awkwardly, hoping to draw their undivided attention away from one another. He still had a mission to complete for Christ’s sake.

Immediately, the pale boy pulled away from his partner-- _or lover_ \--and looked at Cain with wide azure eyes. As if just now realizing he had company. An ever growing blush started to adorn his pale features, “W-what the _fuck are you doing here_?!” What started as a stutter quickly began to turn into a growl halfway through.

Though initially amusing, the male’s face instantly began to shift from embarrassed and shocked to livid and threatening. His electric blue eyes glared daggers and his aura flared up dangerously around them.

Cain subconsciously shrunk back. “I-I was just-t, you!-I-need-you-the-God-of-Death-to-kill-Altair.He’s-been-plaguing-my-city-for-a-while-now-and-I-was-sent-by-my-people-to-try-and-stop-him!” Cain said in one breath, tense and terrified with how the other would react.

“And why should I help you?!” the white haired male bitched.

“Because I already made my sacrifice and killed the animals to summon you,” Cain replied quickly.

The pale being snorted and opened his mouth to lash out at him again, and Cain winced. Great, he was gonna die before he could even do what he came here to do. All because he inadvertently pissed off the very demon he came to beg assistance of.

But before the demon could say anything, his lover interjected. Kissing him on the temple, the God of War said in a soothing voice, “Calm down, babe, he probably didn’t mean any harm.” Tan fingers absentmindedly rubbed gentle circles on the other’s knuckles. It seemed to work, if just a little, and the slender demon’s features softened. War turned his attention back to Cain now, saying, “And, by the way, making those animal sacrifices was just to summon Zushi-there to help you. It doesn’t correlate with us at all; you’ll have to sacrifice part of your soul if you want our help.”

Cain paled and grit his teeth. He wasn’t expecting this, but “Fine I’ll do it,” he acquiesced, the sake of his city was at fate. And he was one of the people who lived in that (quite literally) god-forsaken city.

“Great~” the pale, beautiful demon that embodied death and destruction purred, now infinitely more calm and delighted once he knew what Cain was willing to give up. He gracefully slid off his muscular lover’s lap. His footfalls didn’t make a sound as he slowly approached Cain with carefully measured steps.

The daunting chasm was still separating them, but he didn’t seem to pay it any mind; mirth still evident in his striking blue irises.

Now that the demon wasn’t completely terrifying him, Cain could see him more clearly. Even more so as the other slowly made his way towards the mortal, before stopping right at the edge of the abyss.

The demon’s skin looked flawless, blue eyes alight with amusement, and hair and body seeming to glow around the edges. He was breathtaking, tantalizing, and Cain couldn’t look away. His soft, pink lips were moving, saying something along the lines of “come here,” but Cain could barely register it, more focused on the beauty of the being in front of him than anything else.

The alluring tone of his voice made it hard for him to ignore, though, and, like a dog obeying its orders, Cain subconsciously took one step forward, then another. Everything around him began to blur together, from his sight to his hearing, until the only thing he could see was the demon in front of him, now only a mere few feet away.

He wanted to close that distance immediately, frustrated at his own legs for moving so slowly and yearning to be right next to the being in front of him. Cain lifted his leg, about to step closer when he heard Zushi yell from behind him, “CAIN STOP!!”

Cain blinked and everything started to come back into focus for him, _it was like waking up from a dream,_ he thought before realizing the reason for Zushi’s sudden outburst. Right under his foot was the giant chasm dividing the room. It was a free fall for hundreds of meters, with the crashing water of the river and ominous whispers of countless damned souls echoing loudly up now that he was directly above it. He paled and pulled his foot back hard.

“ _What the hell,_ I thought you just wanted part of my soul, not my _entire life,”_ he seethed.

The beautiful demon-siren-being-whatever laughed, “No, yeah that’s true. I just wanted to see if you would fall for that.”

Cain scowled. Both angry and terrified at the same time, and also slightly turned on, though he’d rather sooner die than admit it. Barely holding back a yell, he said, “Is that an effing pun?” 

The male smirked, about to respond, before the demon of War said, “Killua, stop toying with your prey, you’re taking too long,” he chasited, though there was a hint of amusement in his husky voice.

“I was just having some fun, Gon,” he replied smoothly, a smirk still gracing his delicate, attractive features.

Cain blinked. _They have_ name _s?? Since when--_

“Of course we have names, what sentient being in this world doesn’t have a name?” The demon--Killua snapped. Cain stared at him with a blank look, before Killua added, “You said that outloud, in case you were wondering.”

“Ohh, right… um…but--I still need you to kill Altair for me.”  
“I’m aware. Just hand over a strand of your hair and consider it done.”

He yanked out a piece of his brown hair and handed it over to Killua, watching as he dropped it into the gleaming, flowing river beneath them. Cain felt some deep, inner part of his being disintegrate as his hair touched the water, but figured it was worth it. 

Killua then disappeared in a flash of light and was back in an instant, “You’ll no longer have to worry about him,” he purred, lifting his hand to show the severed head of Altair in his grasp. Coarse jet black hair stuck out from between slender fingers and a green head hung from his sharp claws. Its mouth was slightly gaping as blue blood dripped on the ground between them. Killua chucked it, too, into the massive chasm beside them before retracting his claws back into his hand. Briefly wiping his hand off on his clothes, Killua moved to turn back towards his throne.

“Wait, that was it? He’s dead and you just had to use my hair to take my soul--”

“Would you rather I use more gruesome methods?” Killua grinned, “Cause I certainly can.”

“N-no I’m good-”

“Great. Now scram before I decide your soul should join his.” An empty threat, though that fact was all but imperceivable to Cain, as he turned to Zushi, who abruptly grabbed his arm roughly and teleported them back to the mortal world in an instant.

“He’s an interesting character, albeit predictable,” Killua assessed while walking back towards Gon.

“I guess,” the brunette replied. “But I didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” he said with a frown.

“You don’t like the way anyone looks at me.” Killua rolled his sapphire-like eyes and strolled up the few steps on the dais before sitting back on Gon’s lap.

Gon moved his muscular arm behind Killua’s back, resting his warm hand on the other’s waist. He pouted slightly, saying, “I guess I shouldn’t blame him, Killua is beautiful.” Killua preened. “And mine,” the dark haired male added confidently.

“Just as you’re mine,” Killua replied with a soft smile and went back to kissing his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this au a while ago then typed it out, and honestly?? I had a lot more fun with it than I thought I would! So I might write another chapter (or even turn this into an actual multi-chapter fic) if I feel up to it and/or get enough positive feedback about it!
> 
> Let me know what you think down in the comments!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
